Leasath
The Kingdom of Leasath is a nation in northeastern Osea. Leasath is one of Osea's oldest nations, existing well before the Aperture rebellions which gave birth to many of Osea's current nations. Leasath was once a member of ISAF but has since become independent, causing some tension between the two states. History Leasath has a extremely turbulent history: The northeastern Osean nation fell from one group's control to another. Most notably, the Coalition took advantage of it's military power without regards for its economy during the Osean Continental War. The Coalition placed all of Leasath's financial power into recruiting a large army for use in the invasion of Directus. Its massive army was, however, defeated by the Directian VIII Legion in a small mountain pass on the Leasathian-Directian border. The chaos that followed allowed the pirate lord Sarah O'Brien to take control of Leasath and name herself Queen. Sarah found Leasath both bankrupt and with the burden of a large military, but she slowly led it towards recovery from its wartime damage with the help of Directian aid. The Kingdom of Leasath now stands as a member of the Osean Federation. Wars Osean Continental War During the Osean Continental War, the Coalition was able to capitalize on the weakened state of the Leasathian government in order to manipulate the nation. The Coalition built up Leasath's military with no care for the nation's economy. Unfortunately, Leasath's assistance came too late in the war and it was unable to turn the tide against Directus. Leasath's mismanagement by the Coalition, as well as severe damage from the war, led to a total economic collapse in the nation. After the war, significant funding from Directus allowed Leasath to slowly but surely recover. The War in the North The War in the North, which is being fought by Leasath and ISAF, was started by Leasath in retaliation for ISAF's treatment of the country during the Osean Continental War. Leasath claimed Emmerian land in reparations, beginning with Defero, and continuing to Fort Peasant and Nitidus. Once Nitidus was taken, Leasath issued the Nitidus Declaration . The land changed hands a few times, with the Emmerian army beating back Leasath to Defero. Eventually, the two countries agreed to a ceasefire, which was orchestrated by Directus. Important Figures King Andras King Andras was the king of Leasath during the Osean Continental War. He was considered a puppet king of the Coalition by many. He was ultimately killed during the Osean Continental War leaving his nation leaderless. Queen O'Brien Sarah O'Brien was originally a feared pirate that used her large fleet to seize control of Leasath after the collapse of its government. She received initial recognition from the Directian Empire and was able to retain her throne until the present. Climate Leasath has a fairly cold climate. It snows heavily in the winter, and reaches mildly warm temperatures in the summer. The region is heavily forested. Religion Those of Leasath practice the Borras religion. The patron god of Leasath is Fortuno, the god of fortune. Major Cities Oured Oured is the capital of Leasath and its largest city. It was sacked by Linyoa in the final years of the Osean Continental War. Nibel Nibel was left relatively untouched by the Osean Continental War and thus became an important post-war economic center. Trivia Category:Nations Category:Osea Category:Leasath Category:Coalition Category:Osean Continental War Category:Osean Federation Category:The War of the West Category:Faction Category:War in the North